


It's Just A Little Speculation

by IceBlueRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, it’s really kind of disturbing how interested we are in my sister’s love life.” Dawn shot Rona a look. “Or her sex life in some cases.”</p><p>“Whatever. This is almost as entertaining as Gossip Girl, which is on hiatus, so I have to get my kicks somehow.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Dawn wondered if she should be offended on Buffy’s behalf or not. “Almost as entertaining?”</p><p>“Not as much drama.”</p><p>Vi’s jaw dropped. “Not as much drama? Are you insane? Sexual tension, a regularly scheduled apocalypse, and the threat of dying on a nightly basis? This is way better than Gossip Girl.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Little Speculation

“They are totally dating,” Vi whispered. Dawn tilted her head.

“I don’t know. I’m thinking it might be more friends with benefits with a serious case of denial.”

“Screw that,” Rona interrupted. “Those two are going at it every chance they get.” Off of their looks, she shrugged. “What?”

“How much time do you actually spend with Faith?” Dawn wondered. She shook her head when Rona opened her mouth to reply. “Never mind. Not important.”

“There!” Vi pointed. “See? Look at how he brushes his hand across her back and the way she smiles up at him. Dating. Definitely dating.”

“A smile does not mean dating. It could mean anything,” Dawn insisted.

“Like ‘Take me now, you manly hunter you.’” Rona waggled her eyebrows, smirking when Dawn snorted and Vi slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

“Rona!”

“Oh, please. Have you seen his car?” Rona waved a hand in the general direction of the driveway. “You are not going to tell me they haven’t had sex in there.”

Dawn wrinkled her nose. “Well there’s something I never wanted to think about. Ever.” Her eyes widened suddenly as something else occurred to her. “Oh God, what if it was in the backseat? I sit back there!”

“Only if it’s true,” Vi said.

“It’s true,” Rona assured them.

“You know, it’s really kind of disturbing how interested we are in my sister’s love life.” Dawn shot Rona a look. “Or her sex life in some cases.”

“Whatever. This is almost as entertaining as _Gossip Girl_ , which is on hiatus, so I have to get my kicks somehow.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dawn wondered if she should be offended on Buffy’s behalf or not. “Almost as entertaining?”

“Not as much drama.”

Vi’s jaw dropped. “Not as much drama? Are you insane? Sexual tension, a regularly scheduled apocalypse, and the threat of dying on a nightly basis? This is way better than _Gossip Girl_.”

“What are you three talking about?”

The girls spun around to find Sam standing there, eyebrow raised.

“Um, hi, Sam,” Dawn said, smiling. “We’re...doing nothing. Talking about nothing. A whole lot of nothingness, in fact."

“Right.” Sam leaned to the side so he could see around the wall they were using to hide. He moved back and looked over at them. “You’re kidding.”

“You know,” Rona told him, “you spend way more time around them than we do. Maybe you can tell us—“

“Not a chance,” Sam cut her off.

“Damn,” Vi muttered. She looked up at him. “If we get caught, I’m telling them you had a chance to stop us.”

Sam shrugged. “Okay,” was all he said before he turned around. He shook his head, pausing. “You guys are worse than Andrew,” he added.

“Hey!” Dawn frowned. “We so are not.”

 

~*~*~

 

Dean smirked. “So how long do you think it’ll take them to realize that they stopped whispering about five minutes ago?” he asked as he and Buffy used Sam’s distraction of the girls to walk away.

“A lot less time than it took for them to figure something was going on with us,” Buffy decided.

“Yeah, about that.” Dean glanced over at her. “You owe me.”

She reached out and pulled him to a stop, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. “Do I?” She tilted her head back, lifting her mouth to his.

He nodded. “Oh yeah. I won the bet. I told you Vi would get it first.”

“That’ll teach me to bet on my sister.” Buffy grinned against Dean’s mouth.

“Damn right.” Dean pulled her closer. “So, Summers, how are you going to pay up?”

Buffy used her grip on him to boost herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Well,” she said, lips twitching. “I thought I’d start with sex in the Impala.”

Dean laughed. “In the backseat?”

She smirked. “Of course.”

He began to carry her towards the car. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”


End file.
